


The truth; it's whatever we make it...

by miniatureghost



Series: Once a Trickster, Always a Trickster... [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniatureghost/pseuds/miniatureghost
Summary: Goro Akechi & Akira Kurusu figure out what really happened after that fateful train ride that took Akira home, why did he see Akechi? Was it a figment of his imagination, or more?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Once a Trickster, Always a Trickster... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper spoiler heavy at almost all times!  
> This is my rendition of what could have happened after the third semester concluded!  
> I'm also unsure if this is going to get into too much mature territory, we'll find out when we cross that path I suppose. Better to be preemptive than not!

Darkness, impenetrable darkness. Not a sound, not a thought, not a single ounce of anything. Was all that could be processed.

Faintly a small glimmer of light can be seen ahead suddenly, closer... closer? Until it fully enveloped.

Jolting partially upwards with a choked, but loud gasp, unaware of all the machinery he is attached to, he opened his eyes, but shut them again, the light was too much. Not that he even understood what was going on.

__

_Is this what hell is like? No... I feel my heart beating, did I just see...light? Is this...? What..._

He'd fall back down into the bed, the entire world was spinning, and Akechi was powerless in stopping it. He couldn't have even begun to process the situation he was in. All he heard was the beeping of whatever machines he was attached to, unknowingly, and passed back out.

__

_Am I alive? Is this whatever god above sick way of toying with me? No...I died on that ship._

__

_Right?_

<★★★★★★★★★☆> ; **ᴊᴜsᴛɪᴄᴇ**

_Whoa, what is this?!_

_Akechi!_

****

**Hurry up, and go!**

_You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?_

****

**The real fools... are you guys. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago... You would have all perished...if you tried to face these with me weighing you down...**

_Akechi-kun!_

****

**Let's make a deal... ok? You won't say no... will you?**

_Why at a time like this!?_

****

**Change Shido's heart... in my stead... end his crimes. Please...!**

<★★★★★★★★★★> ; **ᴊᴜsᴛɪᴄᴇ**

__

_...with the Awakening of the Justice Persona..._


	2. confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted thoughts, the best and the worst thing to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be swapping & date skipping a tad!  
> Akira's posts exist in the future, while Akechi's appear in the past!  
> They should alternate every chapter. :)

**June 8th; 20XX  
Morning**

It had been about two and almost a half months since Akira returned home, begrudgingly. He didn't want to go back, sure he felt a little homesick at first, but the pain of returning home weighed heavier on him than when he first left his hometown.

He desperately wish he could have stayed with Sojiro and Futaba, especially Futaba, who was going to be starting her first days at Shujin, and who doesn't need a tutor every now and again?  
Akira yawned and sat up, noticing Morgana at the end of the bed, wrapped up similar to a small, very messy burrito, snoozing away. He gently shuffled his way out of bed, and ducked into the hall, walking down until he reached the bathroom.

He grumbled and looked himself over, a disheveled mess as always in the morning, somehow Akira's hair always seemed to be just fine, save for a few stray curls, but the rest of him?

Funny.

Something had been bothering him ever since he came home, he _swore_ that he saw a glimpse of Akechi on that train platform, it was just a split second, but the black gloves and color of his jacket were _unforgettable_. He had to have been hallucinating, or maybe the sun caught his eye in a strange way? Akira wasn't sure, and it pained him.

It's not like he thought to call up a supposed dead man, let alone poke around for answers as to what truly happened to him, if anything it would probably piss Akechi off more than usual that he was being so caring as to find out his fate. Akechi hated, but enjoyed his compassion at the same time. But would never admit to it.

But he couldn't live with himself either, pretending everything was fine, pretending that a man, that both him and his friends wanted to help, to save, would just...die. Akechi's resolve, and need for revenge was _immensely powerful_ , there's no way he'd have just... died like that?

_Right?_


	3. good evening, my ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi waking up, I struggled a little due to the fact man I have NO idea what happens to a coma patient after they wake up, even with my previous medical knowledge...  
> The time gap will slowly get less and less as each chapter goes on, past & present supposed to meet, so on, so forth.

**March 3rd; 20XX  
Evening**

**Beep... beep... beep...**

_Someone stop that incessant beeping... before I shut it up mysel--... wait..._

Akechi painfully opened his eyes, slowly of course. Still immensely disoriented, he did his best to try to understand the situation, still vastly unaware of the situation he was in.

After he spent who knows how long trying to understand. Eventually his brain came to, and his nerves shortly after, realizing they could move again. He rubbed his finger against something soft, a hospital blanket gently nestled underneath his arms, the feeling almost scared him.

_I'm...alive? No, this is just some trick...it has to be?_

"Doctor! Doctor come quick, he's waking up!" a nurse called from just outside his ICU door, Akechi slowly turned his head in her direction, a meek, rough and dry whisper coming from his throat. "Where...am...I?" was all he could muster with the strength he had in him currently.

As if shocked by him talking, the nurse rushed over. "You're in the hospital, you've been in a coma for... a very long time. You've been here since mid-December, do you remember anything?" she'd stop herself for a moment. "Ah, forgive me, you're just waking up, I shouldn't be asking such things of you just yet." she'd stand up straight, looking over all his IVs and wiring to assure everything was still intact while she waited for the doctor to come in.

_Son of a bitch._

Akechi couldn't deny it any longer, he accepted months ago that his fate was to die on that ship, while Joker and the rest of his almost unbearable group, aside from Kasumi, took down Shido in his name. But here he was, alive, albiet barely. He wanted to feel angry, but he had no energy in his body to be doing such, and he was certain forcing himself to be angry would alarm the nurses, which just meant more trouble for him.

_So... I've been here since the middle of December, right, Shido's palace, his cognition of me, the gunshots ...something is off, I feel like I should be remembering something, but it isn't worth my time right now to worry about. I just want to understand what the hell is going on right now._

Before he could even take another breath, the doctor walked in, two nurses trailing behind him. His face, or what Akechi could see of it given his vision was rather blurry still, lit up like a Christmas tree. "So, you've finally come to? We were never sure if you would have, you were in terrible shape when you were brought in, touch and go, but we did everything we could, and now you're here, awake." the doctors voice was stern, hopeful, and very compassionate, it pissed Akechi off, he hated the fact he was alive right now, but if this is what his path decided to take him, he couldn't go against it, it was his only promise to himself.

Minutes that seemed like hours past, the doctor sat in a chair and just observed Akechi. How badly he wanted to tell the doctor to fuck off. But he realized that would be a bad idea, considering how much effort they probably made in keeping him alive.

_Fucking nuisances..._

"I know you have a lot of questions, but please, do save your strength, I can fill you in on how you have gotten here, at the very least." the doctor would get up out of his chair for a moment, grabbing a clipboard from the end of Akechi's bed, his medical record.

_Here we go..._

[ ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ ] ; ???


	4. cats out of the bag, Akira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making a decision instead of letting himself be unanswered until the end of time, Akira decides to go back to LeBlanc.

**June 8th; 20XX  
After School**

"Morgana." Akira tilting his head at his school bag, calling the small black and white cat not a cat! out from his hiding chambers. "What's up, Joker?" though to others he was just an ordinary cat, but he was Akira's companion, his best friend, who'd came back with him to Akira's hometown, they'd been through a lot together, and after almost losing him once, Akira wasn't going to lose him like he did Akechi.

A heavy sigh came out from his mouth. "Do you think... do you think Akechi really died? I mean, I know Futaba said that there were no vitals but, do you remember the day we left, on the train? You fell asleep in my bag. I heard my phone buzz, I picked it up, but I swear as I looked back out, I saw him, **I swear to you I saw him**." his voice cracked a few times, knowing full well Morgana would say that it's impossible considering everything that happened in the Metaverse before they moved.

Morgana made a small groan, Akira had been hung up on this since the day they got to his parents house. "Joker... I know it's been hard ever since what happened with Maruki but, he's dead, there is no possible situation where he could have lived." the cat hung his head in between the zippers of his bag, watching Akira's facial expressions, pained when he saw the sadness overflow again.

Despite everything that happened, Akira was still just a school student, unsure of life, unsure of anything and everything, and being in an environment where he didn't have his friends, or his father figure Sojiro didn't make it any better. They still kept in touch, but everyone had gone their separate ways. At least his grades were top of his class, one less thing to worry about.

"I'm going back to Yongen-Jaya." Akira's voice was serious, dead serious. It almost scared Morgana a little. "You can't go back there! You have school and on top of th--" Akira's hand reached back and rest on Morgana's head, giving him a slight scratch. "I understand, but I have to know, I deserve to know if he's dead or not, despite the fact he hated practically everyone, we still shared a bond, we have unfinished business. I need to know Morgana, **please**."

A heavy sigh billowed out from the small feline, he knew he wasn't going to change Akira's mind, not that he did have much of a say, he was just a cat after all. "Okay, what about your parents, what about school?" Damnit, Akira hated when Morgana brought up things that could slow him down, he was ambitious, and obstacles just mad him angry. "My parents wouldn't care so long as my grades don't slip, in fact I don't think they care at all. As for school, I'm sure I could work something out with the principal, there's multiple students who do their work online now a days." He pat his school bag, reminding Morgana there was a laptop in there, he used it for studying mostly, was easier than handwriting notes sometimes.

The duo stopped, Akira needed an answer, and he needed it now, and he wasn't taking another step without one. Mostly because they were close to his parents house, and did not want to deal with having a potential heated argument with a talking, but not talking, cat that isn't a cat, apparently.

Morgana slowly slid out of the bag more, his chin resting on Akira's shoulder, Morgana knew he had a strong point, very strong points. He could just do his work online, and it's not like his parents actually cared, they hadn't ever since his arrest, and even after his name was cleared. There was also no use arguing with him about it, his mind was made up.

"Okay, but let's talk to Boss first, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying in the attic again, so long as you help out and promise you'll keep doing your school work as well." his voice was stern, but Akira always acknowledged what Morgana had to say, he'd never led him astray before. "Alright, I promise. I'm kind of hungry, let's eat and then I'll call Sojiro, plus I'm sure Futaba would **looooove** to see you again." the tone in Akira's voice made Morgana groan in distress.

Hinting at the fact Futaba generally messed with his ears and face everytime they hung out, that thought made Morgana almost change his mind, but he'd bear it, for Akira's sake. Was better than staying here and dealing with separation anxiety. Akira reached out and touched the doorknob to the house, taking a deep breath.

_Here we go..._


	5. drifting

**March 3rd; 20XX  
Late Evening**

"...ou barely had a pul..." he had been listening to the doctor for a few moments before another dizzy bout caused him to lose focus, the doctor had taken notice and paused what he was saying, it passed, and he'd look back to the doctor. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he continued.

"You barely had a pulse according to the paramedics, they noted you were bleeding immensely, had the bullet gone a few inches up and to the right, you'd have been dead on the spot. When you got here, the ER doctors thought you were a goner, but sent you to surgery anyways, you are really lucky, you know that kid?" the tone in his voice made Akechi want to punch the doctor, but alas, he could not, and should not.

"I want to ask you some questions, do you know why you were shot, why you were targeted? Does it have anything to do with the Phantom Thieves?" he'd stand up to dim the lights in the room, being it was getting rather late.

"I don't expect you to have anything to say right now, and that's fine, please do try to rest though, ah, before I forget, nurse will be in shortly to give you some more medicine for the pain." Akechi groaned, but he had to speak up now or forever hold his peace, kind of, but having had some water and feeling confident enough to speak.

"Thank you... doctor. I remember... nothing truthfully." he paused a moment, knowing he was lying through his teeth, but he had to keep up the Detective Prince facade, even here, even after he should have been dead, after shedding that persona. "I remember walking near the diet building, and then nothingness." a small, but fake smile spreading across his face. "Tell me...what day is it?"

He paused in his tracks and peered at the nurses station, squinting at the calendar. "March 3rd. Also, you're welcome, it's part of my job after all. My name is Dr. Lumikki, and given that you've woke up and appear to be coherent, save for a few dizzy spells, if things keep going smoothly, you'll be outta here before you know it. Truly, a miracle."

_A miracle my ass, this is absolute bullshit. A bullet caused me to pass out into a coma and now I'm here, strung up like some kind of doll...wait... if it's March, that means..._

"Doctor, who won the election for prime minister? I was rather interested in how that election would play out... however, as you can see, I didn't exactly get to see it myself." He panicked for a moment, quietly, without a single change of expression, knowing that if Akira and his friends failed, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

A light chuckle, taking Akechi's sense of humor as a sign of liveliness, even if Akechi had not meant it that way. "Well... last I heard Masayoshi Shido was going to be elected, but he had a sudden change heart and admit to all his crimes, all of them, so right now... it's being discussed, but we are currently without a prime minister. Since most others dropped out of the race while Shido was running."

_Oops. I might have had something to do with that..._

"Ah... I see, thank you doctor, I'd like to rest now, and make sure the nurse knocks before she comes in, if you would, I'd rather not get completely spooked and pass back out for another six months." both Akechi and the doctor let out a soft chuckle at one another.

Akechi waited for the doctor to leave, the nurse soon followed in, knocking softly and only getting a grunt of a response from him as a sign of please, do come in, not like I have a fucking choice. After she left, he was finally alone with his thoughts, the information he had to process from his cold slumber.

_Shido's change of heart... they really did it. But... what became of the Phantom Thieves afterwards? I'm sure they're still out causing a rampaging ruckus, the fucking idiots. I'll just have to deal with them later, granted I get out of this insufferable prison now that I'm somehow alive and breathing._

The things Akechi would do for a nice cup of LeBlanc coffee, right about now. LeBlanc always had a way of calming him down, he couldn't put a finger on it, between the coffee and Akira, he wasn't sure which brought him more comfort in that particular setting, perhaps it was both. He continued his thoughts until the medicine the nurse had injected had made it nearly impossible to stay awake any longer.

_If I can dream again..._


	6. we're going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at consistency, so I can 't guarantee I'll y'know, have a chapter every week or dump four or five at once...  
> I'm gonna try and limit it to maybe one a week until I find consistency? Heck.

**June 8th; 20XX  
Evening**

As he'd assumed, his parents didn't mind so long as he kept his grades up, not that they cared, but wanted to at least show they acknowledged him. As if school was anything difficult, ever. After speaking with his parents, he went upstairs to his room and pulled out his phone, tapping his screen until ..."dialing"... showed up. Waiting, ring after ring.

"Hello? Akira? Is that you? I'm surprised you kept my number this time." Ah yes, how Akira missed that sarcastic but genuine tone of Sojiro's, it made him feel warm, Sojiro was like a father to him during that year, how could he ever feel different now? "Sorry for needing a new phone, old man. I had a favor to ask, you still have that attic pretty much how I left it, right? Would you be okay with me coming out for awhile? I promise to uphold my school work and help around LeBlanc again, not that I wouldn't to begin with of course!" Akira's tone sounded hopeful, and slightly more cheery than he meant to put off.

"You wanna come back here? To this dusty ol' attic instead of your nice warm bed at home?" Sojiro questioned, thinking Akira had a much cushier life where he was now.

"This place is like a prison, truthfully, I wish I never had left. I'd love to be back at Shujin, to tell you the truth, that place was more of a home than I ever felt here, not to be a gigantic mush, but you were like a father to me, more than my own is." that's it, butter him up, with your true thoughts of course, but buttering nonetheless.

"Kid, you know I hate when it rains." he joked, knowing that there were tears welling up a little, the kid truly made Sojiro a happier man. "I don't see why not, have you already talked to your parents? Although, I assume since you're calling you already have. Tell ya' what. Come by whenever, at least let me know what day, I can close up the cafe early, also we are going to get you some more proper furniture, I know a few places." Akira chuckled a little, Sojiro knew a lot of things, despite being a low profile man, and it's not like all the yen that he made as a Phantom Thief wasn't still lodged away somewhere only he knew.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days, how does Monday sound? Monday is usually a slow day at LeBlanc, despite it being the first day of the week." Morgana's eyes glistened a little as he peeked up at Akira, having heard how the conversation was going, he was relieved and excited that Sojiro was welcoming them both back. "Oh, one more thing, Morgana is coming to of course, mainly so he won't get lonely. Before I forget, how's Futaba doing?"  
Sojiro paused for a minute and chuckled. "Ah yes, the furball that hides in a bag, Futaba is doing incredibly well, all that help you and your friends gave her has brought her such a long way, I can't ever thank you enough. Well, maybe I can, but today isn't the day. Monday sounds great, hey while you're at it, you could tutor he--" Sojiro stopped, being interrupted by Akira for a second.

"Funnily enough, I was already planning on doing that. Also, don't worry about me being out and about all hours of the day and night just because I can do school work from a laptop, with everyone, except Futaba gone, there's no reason for me to venture like I used too." he sounded sad, definitely more sad than he wanted Sojiro to know, but it's okay.

"Sounds good kid, I'll see you Monday. Don't cause any trouble in the meantime! Goodnight." Akira chuckled and returned the goodnight, ending the call and setting his phone down, leaning over himself, elbows right above his knees, sighing. "This day has been more exhausting than I intended it to be, mentally taxing, I don't know what I was thinking when my sudden urge to scream, 'We're going to Yongen-Jaya!' but y'know, I suppose it paid off. We're going home, Morgana." All Morgana did was acknowledge with a small nod.

Akira shimmied himself up into his bed, all he could think about was Akechi, Morgana laid at the end of the bed, already sound asleep by the time he noticed and Akira couldn't even get comfortable.

_What it must be like to be a cat._

He put his arms behind him and under his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

_I should have told him, I should have stopped him in some way, everyone else called for him, but I didn't. I couldn't bear the thought of begging him not to die, because I didn't want him to die, but because I knew it wasn't going to change anything. Then the shit with Maruki...I knew I was going to lose him, twice. I wish I just held him for a little longer that night... If you're alive Akechi, I'm going to find you, and I won't let you go again..._

It was blatantly obvious that Akira had feelings for Akechi, you can't control who you like, and given Sumire expressed interest in him but he kindly turned them down made it no less obvious, but thankfully no one else truly caught on. As much as he tried to avoid the thoughts, the heartache knowing he couldn't save him, the facade that he played to avoid questioning. God, it hurt him, it hurt Akira so badly.

Inevitably, sleep overcame him, like a wave, until it swallowed him whole.

_I hope it's of you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I would like to mention I know the chapters are a little short right now! But as the time gap closes more and more the chapters should hopefully get longer!  
> Hopefully no one minds but uh, fight me if you do ʕ ง•ᴥ•ʔ ง


	7. realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akechi has his brain mostly together, he finds that getting akira off his mind is something he can't do, and tries to figure out his place in the world; if he even has one.

**March 4th; 20XX  
Morning**

Akechi woke up feeling more coherent than yesterday, it seems the medication he was given was to help sleeping, not that he hadn't slept months away already. He'd looked at his hands and noticed many of the wires that were connected to him were gone, nurses must have plucked some of his IVs while he rested. It was a little more weight off his chest, that's for sure. Next to him he'd find breakfast, it wasn't anything spectacular, it was hospital food, but food nonetheless.

Devouring his bland tasting food and refreshing himself with some water, a nurse walked in. Akechi faked the Prince smile again, knowing it was his only saving grace of being able to get what he wanted. "Good morning, I hope you rested well, I'm only in here to remove the last of your IVs, since you seem rather capable, the doctor said it was okay, however this one..." she said, pointing to the one in his outstretched arm, just in the middle where his elbow is. "This one has to stay, it's pain medication, but within a few days we can take that one out too. But after that the doctor wants to talk about getting you outta here!" her voice was very hopeful sounding, considering him being alive was inconceivable as it is. It oddly gave Akechi a warm feeling in his chest. He couldn't figure out why, but he shunned himself from expressing it outwardly.

Surprisingly he hadn't ever thought waking up from a coma would be so easy, perhaps it was luck, ah, there was the word again, luck, miracles, he would have slapped himself for using that word, he remembers it being one of the last things he said to Akira.

_You're so lucky..._

He felt a pain in his chest thinking that, knowing that some of the last things he said were ones that now meant nothing, and he absolutely loathed the feeling. During his downtime between nurses fussing over him, and him getting irritated at all the attention due to his condition, he thought about his plans.

He wasn't sure if he going to have a place to stay after this, of course if you don't pay your bills, whether you're half dead or not, you'll be evicted, but his apartment landlords were rather patient and kind people, it unnerved him sometimes when they would check in out of the blue, but if it gave him easier living, even if the apartment was rented out on Akechi's behalf cause of Shido, he couldn't bitch too much, Akechi needed to get in contact with them first and foremost before he left the hospital.

Akechi needed to find out what happened ever since December, including why he feels like he's forgetting something immensely important, perhaps it was nothing, perhaps it was something. Regardless the feeling made him irritated, he glanced over his hospital room, white, emotionless, sterile, bland, too many words to describe how he loathed it. He spotted his briefcase sitting among a bag of things that appeared to be his clothing, well, at least he had his trusty "Detective Prince" shield, he scoffed mentally at the idea of ever having to be that again.

It dawned on him suddenly, he thought to call Akira and ask him a million questions, but having realized he's been asleep for a few months that it would be an entirely risky situation to do so, considering now, more than ever he needed to lay low, it was hard for him to admit, but the only person he could ever trust was truly Akira, as much as he barked about not needing him, or caring how he felt because it was trivial at best, he didn't have enough bite to ever feel that way truly, and it conflicted the hell out of him.

All that was truly on his mind was getting out of this god forsaken hospital, and figure out what happened in the last few months, and more importantly, his role in the current state of the world. He couldn't help but have a few fluttering thoughts of Akira, it was only natural, they had a bond that couldn't be explained by mere words. Akechi had assumed that by now, if he had been in any sort of legal trouble, detectives would have been in to question him, so he had that going for him.

His mind wandered off, already formulating a plan to figure out what the fuck he was going to do after being released from the hospital. He again wondered about Akira, did he miss him? No, that would be preposterous, he was a rival after all, but...

_We were merely rivals, nothing more, nothing less, but that look in his eyes before I shot the panel... he knew, he knew he couldn't do anything to save me, it was almost pathetic, but he understood I did what I had to do._

The next time the nurses came around, Akechi asked if he could walk around, given he'd been in bed for a few months, the nurse in charge had no problem with it, of course how could they say no to his ever so charismatic smile. With his IV stand rolling next to him, he found the nearest computer and searched far and wide for the answers he needed. Except for one, that answer he would have to find out by himself without any other resources.

Akechi's fingers moved like a frantic cat scrambling on hardwood floor, checking news articles from around Christmas and working his way up the months. He found snippets of Shido suffering from 'health concerns', watching the video of him sobbing like a pathetic child. Small bits here and there of the case against him and along with others that were found to be collaborating with Shido during his campaign. Sae being praised for pressing for a case as much as she did. What startled him was a particular article, it read about a teen who testified against Shido and his crimes, and something about a false charge against the teen conducted by Shido. However, the teens name was left out due to privacy reasons, but Akechi wasn't stupid, no, far from it, he knew exactly who the article was talking about, as he kept skimming he couldn't help but notice his hand move up to his mouth slowly when it said he would be spending time in prison for what could be proven about the Phantom Thieves acts.

He grumbled and closed every tab, clearing out just the specific browser history he searched up. Walking back to his room he could hardly believe anything was real right now, the Phantom Thieves were over, Akira was in jail, Shido was in deeper than Japan was in his palace, and yet... Akechi was here, alive, breathing. He cursed at himself over and over in his head, it didn't seem fair that Akira was there, and he was here, practically free, because nothing in any articles mentioned of him being involved in any way. The now ex-detective prince was merely a footnote, wondering where he had gone, and then nothing as months went on.

Akechi moved over to his belongings, opening his briefcase and noticing a few case files still remaining, legitimate cases, ones not proxied by Shido, glancing them over and tossing them into the trash bin. In fact he just entirely emptied the thing out, every paper, file, sticky note, everything, out. After doing that, he felt immensely relieved, like he'd just shed his skin like a snake. Which wasn't _exactly_ far off from what he was back then. Chuckling to himself as he closed it, glancing at the big A that stood out on it. He wanted to do something, anything, maybe he could really go back to being a detective, it's not like he hadn't wanted to be one. But he wanted to try doing it for real, no talk shows, no cases being solved by pitiful lies.

He owed it to the Phantom Thieves, but he wouldn't admit that. They made him see what it was like to be free, especially Akira, every moment they spent together was a joyous one, he made a promise to Akira, that they would duel again, he heard Akira say he would keep the glove, before the gunfire, and Akechi never, ever, had a reason to doubt him, the bastard was too good of a person to ever lie. Akechi glanced into his clothing bag, gawking at some of the blood covered parts of his jacket & shirt, he almost wanted to throw up, but composed himself. Pulling out his wallet, his cellphone and anything else he had in his coat pockets.

He brought his cellphone over to the bed, plugging it in near the closest outlet so that he could perhaps check it. He just wished he could call Akira and tell him everything was okay, that he was alive, but, he couldn't. He needed to start new, which meant he may have to forget ever speaking to Akira again, personally, one side of him was okay with that, the smug bastard always pissed him off internally, but he was caring, true to every word he ever said, and that was something Akechi failed to realize he needed in his life.

After getting comfortable once more in bed, he closed his eyes, and the memories of him and Akira fluttered by, the jazz club, billiards, darts, all the times he had coffee, all the times Akira would ask him to stay the night, just to keep him company on days he knew he was at his lowest. But he never could once oblige. A certain memory, however, played through his mind that he had no recollection of, there was a flicker of LeBlanc in it, and Akira, but he can't make out what he's saying, but he looks immensely sad...

The memory faded out before Akechi could get a full grasp on it, and shook his head, perhaps it was an artificial memory? Or was this part of the things he was missing? Akechi shrugged it off, he couldn't care too much right now, his heart felt heavy, he truly did miss the only person that treated him like a real human being, past the murders, past Shido, past his broken past. Akira saw Goro Akechi, a true friend, a partner, a rival, someone he needed in his life. Turning his head to the side, he let a lone tear trickle it's way down... when did he get so soft? All he could do was chuckle a little, for once, he was genuinely content with everything. But he knew better than to get acclimated, he had work to do, and a lot of it.

[♥♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡] ; ᴊᴜsᴛɪᴄᴇ

_It's almost impossible to deny..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not giving an update in a little bit! i hit a slight writers block, but after jamming out to some persona 3 music and kicking my ass into gear, i'm gonna drop this chapter now that i feel confident in it!
> 
> hopefully this isn't to ooc for akechi, but he truly has nothing to be mad about right now, apart from his own stupidity, and other things, i'm not going to make akechi super soft though, he's still going to have his moments, but he deserves this one, truthfully, the boy deserves just one moment where he isn't worrying about anything, except maybe akira...


	8. i'm going back to tokyo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> off and away our dear akira goes!  
> he's both prepared, but anxious about what he's going to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever text someone because you want to see if they reply but only get met with anxiety because hahahaha?  
> akira feels you

**June 11th, 20XX**   
**Early Morning**

  
Akira shuffled his miniscule amount of belongings into a suitcase, instead of a box this time. Granted he had the choice in what he did with his stuff this time. Morgana sat perplexed for a few moments next to the suitcase, pawing at it with increasing curiosity.

  
"No, Morgana, I'm not going to put you in the suitcase, you already know where you get to be for the ride there." Akira chuckled, giving him a quick scritch behind the ears. Morgana just purred in response.

  
He looked around, making sure he had everything, patting his pocket for his phone, he considered calling Sojiro now but upon opening his phone and going to his contacts, the first thing he saw was Akechi's name. Akira couldn't bring himself to delete the number, it meant he was moving on, and he damn well promised Akechi he was not going to, he kept his glove all this time. His finger carefully glided over the name, before tapping it and opening the message history. _God, what the hell am I thinking?_ But before he could think to much, as if his hands were moving on their own. 

  
**Akira** : I'm coming back to Tokyo.  
Send.

  
As if shocked by his own actions, he quickly shut his phone and put it away in his pocket, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling the uneasy feeling of anxiety creeping up on him, tickling under every part of his skin until it wrapped its barbed vines around his heart, making the pace increase.

  
_You moron, do you think he's going to answer? Akechi has probably long since moved on, maybe he left the city, maybe he was really dead, what do you believe? Or are you going to just make the truth whatever you see fit? Are you chasing a ghost, Akira?_

  
He ignored his inner arguments and pulled his phone out one more time, sending a quick text to the Phantom Thieves chat. Explaining that he was going back to spend time with Sojiro, and as he scrolled up he saw small quips and pictures of everyone else on their adventures. Makoto and Haru having tea together. Futaba and Sumire at Shujin, they had both gotten more photogenic, more comfortable with themselves, it brought joy to Akira. Yusuke showing off his latest works. Ryuji going on about how rehab and everything had been amazing. Ann who texted at the oddest hours due to being oversees showing pictures of varying desserts, pictures of where she was, all with gorgeous angles that brought about as much beauty as she was herself. 

  
**Joker** : hey guys, I forget if I mentioned but Futaba already knows, I'm gonna be going back to Sojiro's for awhile!  
 **Skull with no Brain** : thats sudden, u good bro?  
 **Queen of Fists** : What brings you back? Me and Haru were actually going to be coming back once break starts next week!  
 **Joker** : Just really can't stand being back home, I'm all good though, don't worry about me, dumbass.  
 **Skull with no Brain** : thats effin' rude and u kno it! :(

  
Akira couldn't find it in himself to answer honestly, they'd all think he'd gone mad. Everyone else accepted that Akechi was really gone, and he couldn't blame them after everything he'd done to betray them. So of course, he lied and said it was way better than being back with his parents.

  
Well, he couldn't really say that was a lie, it was true, but it wasn't the true motive behind his return. But he doubt that anyone would bother reading into it too much. However an odd message seperate from the group chat appeared. It was Futaba, and immediately the vines around his heart pressed closer. Fuck, did she still have my phone tapped? Surely he was overthinking things and opened the conversation anyways. 

  
**Futaba** : Hey... Listen I know I promised I wasn't going to peek through your phone to make sure if you've been doing okay, but...you're coming to find out what happened to Akechi, aren't you?

  
Yep, there it was, he let out a groan so loud it spooked Morgana awake from his small catnap he'd been having while he was waiting to leave. "Sorry Morgana, go back to your rest, I just lost in my mobile game, that's all." as if the cat needed a reason to go back to sleep, he would just do it anyways.

  
**Akira** : Listen I know what you're probably thinking, and I can explain.  
 **Futaba** : You don't need to explain, I already know. I completely understand why you don't want to tell anyone else yet, and I'm not going to do it for you, that would be entirely uncool! Just messaged to let you know, if you need anything, I'll help you. I still can't forgive him after what happened to my mom, but I've also accepted he was pressured into it by shitty adults. I'll see you after school today, okay? I better get going before I'm late! I'll bring Sumire over and we can all have a cup of coffee, like old times!

  
Well, that was certainly much better than what he'd expected her to say, and he was beyond appreciative that she was level headed about it. Akira smiled down at his phone after shutting the screen off, and that was one less thing he needed to worry about. Grabbing his bag and gently lifting Morgana into it, letting him get comfortable before zipping the bag mostly shut, he picked up his suitcase and walked out the door. His parents weren't home, which is why he opted to leave early in the morning, so he wouldn't have to listen to them and anything they had to say. They said what they wanted to say over a year ago. 

  
As he walked to the train station, listening to the early morning chitter chatter of birds, the soft breeze giving life to the leaves around him, he took it all in for a second, and just let his mind wander back to Akechi. All the times they hung out, played darts, did billiards, the soothing sound of jazz and a wonderful singer, everything. Akechi's glove was in his pocket, and his hand squeezed it gently. After a moment he looked up at the early morning sky, bright and blue, clouds dancing around and occasionally blocking the sun. He nodded to himself, he was going to do this, he was going to find out the truth.

  
_is it possible to miss someone this much?..._


	9. hello, sweet kitty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and his morning routine, he later finds a very strange case unfolding in Tokyo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm late, last Wednesday one of my cats; Snickerdoodle suddenly passed away, this chapter is dedicated to him and has him in a small self insert! He may return later. Rest easy my sweet purrbox. I'm also aware this chapter is... maybe a little off-key? My apologies.  
> Edit: fixed my slight goof in this chapter!

**March 18th, 20XX**   
**Before Sunrise**

  
_Akira, wait!_ the voice pleads, an ungloved hand reaching out into the abyss, but touches nothing but the air. _Wait... you promised, you promised we would have that duel, we made a deal, you can't leave...bastard!_

  
"Fuck!" Akechi gasped as he suddenly woke up with a jolt, shaking his head almost immediately and making a low growling noise in absolute frustration. _God, why the fuck do I even care about him? He ruined my plans, he ruined my revenge, but..._

  
Those things don't matter now, Akechi knew this, but he couldn't grasp it, he didn't know how, he'd known nothing but hatred, and the want to beat the shit out of his pitiful father, then watch him squirm like the low-life he was when looking down the barrel of a pistol. Even now he couldn't bring those images back to his vision. Because they couldn't be anything now, just bitter reminders of a past long since sealed away by the hands of fate. It _infuriated_ him, perhaps that's why he couldn't get over it. Shaking his head, ignoring the cold sweat that made some of his hair stick to his forehead, he brought his knees up to his chest, looking out the window, it was still dark, not a surprise, he usually woke up while there was no light, he preferred it.

  
The soft glow of his dim kitchen practically called to him, but he didn't want to move, Akechi was too distraught by his own feelings to even consider moving. He knew that being so angry and upset about the past was irrational, he never had regrets, he still didn't, at least he thought he didn't. Perhaps part of him really did want to see his father's downfall, mad that years of work, meticulous and craftily made plans went to waste. Akechi closed his eyes, and wished the thoughts away, these weren't rational thoughts, there was never a reason to get stuck on pettiness like this. He slapped his cheeks with both hands a few times to wake himself up, both physically and mentally, uncurling himself and hopping up out of bed. A few morning stretches and a cup of coffee brewing later, he was ready to start the day. 

  
As he picked up his mug and traversed over to his kitchen table, he glanced at the files scattered about the table once again, he was insanely glad that Shido's henchmen never once dropped his name, he could get back to work like nothing bad ever happened, and he didn't see a single one of his lackies within the department, so he had that going for him, at least. 

  
Truthfully he was amazed that he was even allowed back, but then again, it also made sense, no one knew about his fake cases, well, those that did are long gone, and that he was the source of the mental shutdowns, it was as if he never existed prior to Shido's arrest, and it was all so _strange_. He couldn't help but feel that the world was pitying him somehow, one last fuck you, to Mr. Goro Akechi, certified world hater & would love to watch it fucking _burn_. 

  
Skimming over the power button of his phone, he looked at the date, March 18th. He had an out of town meeting tomorrow, which he mostly just scoffed at, he didn't much pay attention to things anymore, unless called on, or he really felt the need to listen, Akechi played by his own rules still, as it was a mindset drilled into him by his own need to take charge of his life. But he had to still play it safe, one wrong move and Shido's cronies ruin everything that he's worked for thus far, and all that he has avoided since the hospital, not even realizing it his fingers started tracing the surgical scar on his chest.

  
_Am I really this out of touch? Akira would be laughing in my face if he'd seen how careless I've gotten..._

  
Shoving files into his briefcase and gulping down the miserable instant coffee he concocted, Akechi was out the door, fixing his tie as he walked to the elevator of his apartment building, taking a deep breath before plastering the usual upbeat, but emotionless expression that made people practically line up at his door. As he traversed his way down away from his apartment building, he noticed a stray orange and white kitty sitting near the station, it glanced in his general direction and it made him think of Morgana, always a strange cat, strangely enjoyed being pet, for a cat. Oh, pardon him, not a cat, as Akira would constantly tease him for. He leaned down and reached his hand out, and almost as if it was second instinct, the small creature nestled up against his gloved hand. Akechi thought to himself it probably just wanted food, but it was purring up a literal storm, it made Akechi smile, genuinely for a few seconds. Before he snapped back to reality and realized he was going to be late. "Sorry furball, I must be off to work, be safe." before giving it a gentle boop on it's nose and fast walking his way to the train station. The small cat just sat there and watched him leave, before scratching at his neck and strutting away, happy as a clam to have someone give him attention. 

  
**Morning**

  
Work was the same old song and dance, follow up leads, have a few interviews, listen to his superiors drone on about how fucked up it was that they couldn't solve this case or that case faster. Even with Akechi's persceptive skills, there was a specific case that he too found it hard to pinpoint a potential suspect for the case, it was like they were a ghost. The victims had been traumatised to the point of, for blatant terms, becoming a vegetable. They couldn't do anything for themselves, and it was rather troublesome. There seemed to be no forced entry, he grumbled to himself, reviewing file after file, document after document, highlighting what he thought was important. 

  
He constantly gawked at his laptop however, inbetween his little moments of peace, he'd work on his classwork, Akechi was behind, but not enough that it overwhelmed him, thankfully. It didn't really too much matter, he graduated soon, and on top of that he would be leaving the police force as well, he had no reason to stay, other than to add more money to his savings. Akechi assumed that by the way things were going, this would be his last case, but he was alright with that, as he sipped his coffee, a thought stirred in his mind. 

  
Catatonic victims losing all function, it sounded similar to what he inflicted on people back when he worked for Shido, but the Metaverse was gone, supposedly, he no longer had the app on his phone when he was at the hospital. He scribbled down a few extra notes on his paperwork, mainly mental reminders to look into this more. He hummed softly and sipped more of his coffee, off in his little world of thinking.

  
_A riddle, you are..._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome @polteaghosty on the Twitters.


End file.
